


You Don't Own Me

by FrecklefaceB



Series: You Don't Own Me [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Relationships, Roughness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader comes home to discover her ex lover, Captain Boomerang, has come to visit. No matter how many times she tries to get rid of him, the man won't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request from Tumblr looking to come home to find Captain Boomerang in your shower. This little one shot is my interpretation of that situation. 
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but this story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

It takes a moment after throwing your keys down to realize your shower was running. Reaching for the bat you kept hidden in the closet, you are flustered to turn up empty handed. After tripping over the large pair of duct taped boots, you realize who the culprit was. Adrenaline pumps through your veins as you pad down the hallway to the bathroom. With a deep inhale you open the door, a soft hum accompanied by steam fills the room. Out of spite, you flush the toilet and hear a growl before the curtain is yanked back revealing the burly man. A smile forms at the corner of his lips. His curls plastered to his head and water trickling down his hard wet body.

"G'Day!" The loud voicing booming through the room and you flinch in irritation. 

"You're lucky you took the bat." 

Boomerang chuckled to himself. "I thought you'd reach for it so I removed it. Didn't feel like gettin' my brains splattered across the floor." He exaggerates the motions of brains splattering. 

You narrow your eyes, imagining the satisfaction of hitting him with the bat. 

Smacking his lips, "Ya can't hate me that much darlin'. We had some fun." He reaches out to caress your arm, you instinctively bat his hand away but he's fast, pulling you into the shower and under the water before you can react. 

You gasp for air after he pulls you from underneath the water. 

"Ya gonna play nice?" He growls. You stare into his cold blue eyes and Boomer presses his body to yours forcing you back into the tiled wall. 

Boomer leans in for a kiss and you sharply turn your head. He growls in frustration. His large hand firmly grips your chin as his fingers squish your cheeks, yanking your face forward to face him. 

"Don't ya dare turn from me." His voice dropping an octave and a knot forms in the pit of your stomach. You had forgotten how sexy his voice was but you refused to cave into him. 

Still gripping your face, he runs his thumb over your bottom lip and pushes it into your mouth. 

"I've sure missed ya." His pupils are blown and you realize this won't end well. No matter your resolve, he will get what he wants and your anger was only fueling the fire. 

"I can't say the same." You retort. 

Clicking his tongue, Boomer drops his hand from your face and his eyes follow his hands trailing down your body, squeezing your left breast and tickling your stomach before stopping at your belt. 

"Ya sure? Ya seem pretty wet to me." 

The man quirks his brow and a sly smile creeps up his face. You'd love to slap it right off of his face but knowing Boomer, he'd see it as encouragement. 

"You'll never know if I'm wet or not." Boomer's eye quirked and you instantly regretted the comment. He rips your soaked shirt open, the buttons pop off and clink against the tile as they scatter across the room. 

You shiver as the fabric falls away and his eyes roam over your lacy red bra. Cursing yourself for not doing laundry and wearing the sexiest set of underwear you owned out of necessity. 

He leans to your ear and huskily whispers, "Red? Ya always were a dirty girl." Boomer licks your lobe and your eyes squeeze shut.

"No thanks to you, it's what Kevin, John, and Mark think." You wistfully reply. 

_After several dates you finally decided to bring Kevin back to your place. The connection was amazing and he was most definitely attractive with his full lips, chocolate brown eyes, and smooth ebony skin. He was sitting on the couch, turned to face you, as you cozy up to him playfully running your fingers along his arm that was crossed over his leg. As a smile played on his lips as a loud commotion from the bathroom caused you to whip your head around. Your eyes widened in shock as Boomer stumbled out the door scratching his head.  
"Sorry about that love. I think I might of clogged up the dunny." He thumbs behind himself. Your mouth is agape as he squeezes between you and Kevin on the couch. Propping his feet up on the coffee table. Kevin's face was twisted in confusion. _

_You shake your head and mouth, "I'm sorry."_

_Chewing on his toothpick Boomer says, "Why don't ya get the company a drink?" He dismissively pats your leg and your face flushes with anger._

_Throwing his head back on the couch, Boomer looks over at Kevin. "So have ya gots the hots for Y/N, eh? Well let me tell ya from experience she's a real tiger in the sack."_

_"Digger!" You shriek in embarrassment but the man just continued._

_Running a hand over his chops and shaking his head as in utter disbelief, "A real freak that girl. She likes it when ya spoof all over her face. Oh, and one time she asked me to pee on her."_

_"Shut the fuck up you miserable..." Kevin's voice interrupts your tirade. You were so busy yelling at the amused Australian that neither of you noticed he'd darted to door._

_"I don't know what this is but I'm out of here."_

_Boomer softly purrs, "Ya shoulda known better. I didn't mind sharin' when I ain't here but when I'm home I expect to be the one giving you a good root."  
You bitterly confessed, "That was fine for a while but did it ever occur to you that I wanted more?" Scrunching your face you backtrack, "Not with you of course." _

_A hearty chuckle reverberates through his chest. He gently strokes your jaw, "Ya always had a way with words." Licking his lips before continuing, "See ya first mistake was thinkin' ya got a say. I’ll let ya know when we are done.”_

Boomerang’s proclamation struck a nerve and he remained true to word, ensuring you were always available to him. 

Your bottom lip trembled in anger. You desired nothing more than to make him suffer, even if it were momentary. 

You haul back slapping his cheek as hard as possible. Then you push against his chest and scream in frustration. 

A snarl appears, "I'd new you'd come around doll." He greedily attacks your lips, as you bite them Boomer moans and presses into you. While fighting for dominance you claw at his scalp, nape, and back. With wild eyes, the Captain is panting when you break gasping for air. In one swoop he rips your shorts and panties off. 

You stare Boomer in the eyes while you unhook your bra and drop to your knees, jerking hard on his erect member. You’re only focused on making him beg for release just as you’ve begged literally and figuratively. 

Maintaining his gaze, you flick underneath his head and swirl around the tip. Boomer lets out a satisfied sigh as you take his length, sucking and pumping his dick. His hand grips your head and he slowly draws your head forward. You release his cock to dig your nails into his thighs, allowing him to slowly face fuck you. Knowing you were in charge of the gasps and moans, turned you on and it was time to do something about it. So you stopped sucking, Boomerang looks down as spread your legs open and start fingering yourself, moaning with each swipe of your clit. 

Boomerang questions in palpable distress, “What ya stop for?” You slip his cock out of your mouth to respond. 

“Because you’re going to wait. Don’t move one inch or I’ll leave you hanging.” 

Frustration flickers in his eyes but it dissipates when you slip his cock back into your mouth. You teasingly moan and his cock twitches, a primal groan escapes Boomer before his hips move forward. You tighten your grip on the base of his cock and scrape your teeth. He hisses and stops movement. You smile while continuing to finger your core. His eyes following your fingers as they rub your folds, tease your clit, and penetrate your center. Letting go of his cock to grab your breast and rub the pebbled nipple between fingers. With a mouthful, you smirk up at Boomer who looks as if he's going to burst. Each moan taunting his cock as it sits idly in your warm wet mouth. You increase speed as you approach release and climax. You rub your tongue underneath his shaft while riding out the waves, grinding your palm for the friction. A loud hiss fills the space when you slowly take his cock out. Deciding to push limits, you slowly lick your fingers before asking, “Did you like the show?” 

You instantly found Boomerang’s hand around your throat as he drew you up to standing.  
His steely eyes throwing daggers but you can’t help feeling amused and powerful. 

“I hope ya had fun because I’m about to smash ya back out." Boomer’s hand drops from your throat only to flip you around and push you face first into the cold tile. He yanks your hips with bruising force and guides himself into you. Not pausing, the man repeatedly slams into you. Each thrust becoming harder and deeper. You meet his prods with equal fervor. Boomerang pulls a fist full of hair, causing your back to arch as he mercilessly pounds you. 

Growling into your ear and accentuating each word with a hard thrust that leaves you breathless, "Ya made me wait bloody long enough, ya don't have a second set of teeth down there in ya mut that are waiting to take a bite of me too, do ya?"

Silent moans and cries of pleasure are the only thing you can produce. After impatiently awaiting a response, Boomer lets go of your hair but not before giving it another harsh tug. He wraps his large hand back around your throat and hooks his thumb into your mouth. His own mouth is peppering your neck with bites and trailing his tongue along the wound.  
You feel your arms grow weak as they attempt to support you against the slippery surface after your second orgasm. Boomer doesn't slow and the intensity is overwhelming. 

"Boomer! Please!" 

His cheek now plastered to yours, "What is it Darl’?" 

Unable to speak so he injects, "Ya want me to cum?" You slowly nod and cry out when he pinches your clit. The sensation painful yet arousing. 

"Don't be such a prick tease next time." Slowly withdrawing and slamming back into you a few times before his breathing hitches, followed by his climax. Resting his head on your back while riding out the orgasm. 

He groans as he slides out and twists you around. You squeeze your eyes shut as you rest against the surface and the now cold water sprays on you. The knobs creak as the water stops. Boomer once again pinches your cheeks while holding your chin, you reluctantly open your eyes to meet his. 

"I need a sandwich." 

"Get bent, Harkness!" You reply and wrap a towel around you. 

He smirks and clicks his tongue. "That can be arranged since we are far from done. Think of this as intermission." 

You groan in response as he winks and laughs at your retreating form. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
